Crepuscule
by Ne0geisha
Summary: Alessa, new to Forks, is a junior while Bella, Edwards, and Alice are in their senior year. New vampires come to town and everyones on edge. But what happens when a familar love story befalls the new girl, and a new female vampire? OCxOC girl/girl
1. PREFACE

I couldn't think. If I ran, she would catch me. This I knew. If I stayed, would she kill me? As I thought of my limited options, my body sank to the ground, as if surrendering. I knew I couldn't win, and all I could think of is that another best friend was about to betray me. I tried to stand, but looked up at Blair's face first. All emotion that I had seen previously was gone. I stood and made my way to my tree, leaning back against it.

I knew that the move to Forks had been the worst event in my life. A life that now seemed as if it was about to be cut short.

She stood there, towering over me. Unable to break her cold black gaze, I could only think of what would happen next. But she continued to draw it out, only holding my gaze and never moving. A mixture of confusion, fear, and questions clouded my mind, some repeating themselves.

Why is this happening to me? Out of everyone at the school why me? Is there a small chance for escape? I already knew the answer to that one. Would someone come to save me? Who in their right mind would come to save me from her? Who in the world could actually take her? And then it was as if my mind finished putting together the last pieced of a puzzle.

The Cullens.

But if they were my friends like I had thought them to be, wouldn't they be here? Alice saw important events in her visions, wouldn't she have seen this?

The questions flooding my mind were absorbed by the disappointment in thinking I had no friends. No one would save me. I closed my eyes out of fear and disappointment, and out of submission to what was now inevitable.

I waited for the pain of fangs piercing my skin, but was thrown off by the pressure against my lips. It was chilled and passionate, forcing my lips apart. She was kissing me with an urgency I had only read about in books. But she pulled away quickly. I opened my eyes and looked up at her as she parted her smooth lips for words.

"Alessa, can I keep you?"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the character from there series. I just want to keep them all for myself. ;)**_

**Authors Note: If your not a fan of homosexual relationships, I suggest you turn back now. This story is set, if I'm correct, during New Moon/Eclipse. Bella, Edward, and Alice are still in school, their senior year. This is also mostly OC's. Please read and review. I appreciate all comments, good or bad.**

_

* * *

_


	2. ADAPTATION

_**Disclaimer: Again, I can only wish that I was creative enough to come up with the Twilight Saga before Mrs. Stephanie Meyers. But all my props go to her for creating such a wonderful story. If only it didnt have to end with book 4 (Breaking Dawn) Go Edward!**_

* * *

_Authors Note: So I'm not sure if you took note that Crepuscule is actually another word for Twilight. Just a stupid side note. Please read and review, and as always, comments, good or bad are always appreciated._

_Ne0Geisha_

* * *

It was all I could do not to complain on the drive through Washington from California. I spent the last couple of weeks packing and in my down time I had searched the internet hoping to find something exciting about the town we were moving to. I found nothing but stories of a giant bear running lose. Not my idea of exciting.

How my parents decided to move to this town is a question I will never be able to answer. My mother, the ever noisy socialite, was never the type to settle down in a small town where she would learn everyone's name by the end of the week. The boredom would drag her to her grave.

My dad, he seemed like he could enjoy a place like this. Lots of privacy, fishing spots, hiking trails. He was definitely the outdoorsy type. With a new place like this, he would have all his new favorite trails marks by the end of the week and know them like the back of his hand.

But me? I wasn't sure I was okay with the idea, I mean transferring to a new school between in my junior year. That was never fun. And I know small town kids are probably much easier to please then big city kids, so I didn't foresee any issues there. But by this time in high school, all the groups and teams and cliques had formed. I had left my own group of friends in my move here. And usually the majority of groups form during the earlier years in high school weren't so eager to allow new people into the circle.

I wasn't looking forward to that. I had shunned newcomers in the past. I guess this is what they called karma. But I had my reasons.

But who in there right mind would ever look forward to moving away from somewhere so comfortable. My mind jumped to answer my own question. My parents, that's who. My wonderful mix-n-match parents.

As we pulled up in front of the house, I could only stare in disbelief. It was a small house, not far from the school, but it was kept in pretty good shape. White, with blue-green shutters. I actually liked it. The shutters were my favorite color, and among the green of the trees they looked beautiful. I stopped my abruptly.

Beautiful shutters? What the hell was the world coming to? Had I lost my brain along with my lunch on the last pit stop? I though back, did I remember seeing something pink come back up mixed with sandwich and green tea?

I stopped thinking about it as I felt my stomach churn, pulled myself from the vehicle. My parents were already standing in the doorway admiring the interior. As I walked up behind them I caught a glimpse of the living room. The carpet was a soft grassy green color and the walls a beige. It was nice.

"Would you would you like to see your room Allie?" my mother chimed in her singsong voice. I could only nod in response, still stunned by how much I was taken with the new house.

She skipped up the stairs with me dragging behind. The house looked so small from the outside, but the inside seemed so big. My mother turned right at the top of the stairs and stopped in front of a green door.

"We though that we would do something a little different to make you feel a little more at home here. I know that leaving somewhere you're so comfortable is hard." my mother sounded sincere as she opened the door.

It took me a moment to see the interior of the room, the light from the window too bright after being in the dim hallway. I stepped past my mother and looked around.

The room had new carpet and paint. The ceiling was painted as if you were underwater looking up. You could see ripples of the water, and it looks realistic. The walls were painted as if the rays of light shone down through the water, and as you went deeper they went lighter. And the carpet, an ocean blue-green, was soft of my under my feet.

I could only squeal with excitement. I mean, this room may have been childish to anyone else, but my mother and father knew how water always relaxed me. They hoped it would make me feel at home, just as living near the ocean had.

"...and there are beaches near by. Maybe we can head down there once we get everything unpacked..." my mother continued on, though I was paying no attention. I had already to begun to feel at home.


	3. VERACITY

_**Disclaimer: As always, much to my despair, I do not own twilight, or any characters related to the series. But the guy playing Jasper in the Twilight movie is beginning to tempt me, and well as our new Edward. (sigh)**_

* * *

_Authors Note: Please please please leave some reviews? I would honestly like to know what your opinions on my story are. Thanks!_

_Ne0Geisha_

* * *

I spent a lot of time in my room once the unpacking was finished

I spent a lot of time in my room once the unpacking was finished. My mother has her den, where she would have the neighbor women over everyday. She couldn't live without gossip, even in a town that seemed unable to create drama. When I said this she just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, so little you know my daughter."

My father had made had claimed the garage as his. He won that by a landslide, since my mother was never interested in the garage. He tried to make it into a big deal, like my mother was going to put up a fight for it, but she just shrugged it off. It was hilarious to watch.

I had been sitting at the island in the kitchen, eating my breakfast. My mother was pulling something out of the refrigerator, when my father walked into the kitchen with his tackle boxes. My mother turned to glare at him.

"You'll do good to get those boxes out of my house right this moment Mr."

The rotting smell of fish had slowly begun to take over the kitchen. My father never cleaned his outdoor equipment. It kept them manly, he had said upon my asking why. But the smell was slowly becoming so over powering that I began to gag. My father picked up his boxes quickly.

"You can't have the garage, because that will be my home away from home while you're gossiping with your ladies," he huffed.

This is where my mother shrugged and pointed to the door. Once he had the boxes out of the house and he was safely in the garage, I nearly fell off the stool running to open a window and breathe. My mom just laughed at me.

I had spent a lot of time outside as well. When my mother had the ladies from the neighborhood over, my only escape was outside. I would wander back into the woods behind the house and climbed onto the tire swing and just swing, staring up through the trees at the light shining down. I had stumbled across the swing the first time I escaped.

To me the light was similar to my room, and the ocean. A sea of green and brown, beams of light breaking through here and there, leaving shadows on the floor of the woods. A home away from home. I felt comfortable in the woods.

I had one week left until school started. I still wasn't looking forward to that. I sat on the swing and thought about the school I was heading to, I had only seen if in a brief passing. Would I have trouble making friends? Would karma really come back and bite me in the ass?

As I sat there thinking, I heard rustling from behind me. I ignored it. Well, to be honest, I was scared and didn't want to come face to face with some mountain lion or bear. I was pretty deep into the woods, and I turned my head to see if I could see the house.

It seemed small from the back too, and of course, I was still deep off in the wood. My fear told me to jump off the swing and run screaming towards the house, but something else held me in place. Maybe if was a different type of fear.

" Are you deaf? I said that you shouldn't be out so deep in the woods by yourself."

I jump slightly at the voice, causing me to begin to fall from the swing. But instead of hitting the ground, I was caught by a set of tan firm arms. And I thought I was tan.

The arms pulled me from the swing and set me on my feet. I was quick to turn around once they released me, and I found myself looking at a shirtless towering boy, or man I should say. I really couldn't tell.

"Are you listening to me at all?"

I continued to stare up at him and it took me a moment to figure out that he was talking to me, and beginning to become very frustrated. I snapped out of it quickly when I heard him growl.

"I'm sorry, but I was trying to keep away from my house. My mom is entertaining the ladies from the neighborhood, and they make me feel uncomfortable, and my dad is off fishing. If I was to sit in the garage, or do anything that was even remotely related to him, I would die of suffocation."

"That smell is your dad?"

I looked at him funny, "Have you been into my garage?"

He shook his head and pretend gagged, "I have a good nose. I can smell it from here."

I laughed. I guess I found it funny that the stench of my fathers stuff was getting worse and worse everyday. The boy looked at me funny before holding out his hand.

"I'm Jacob."

"Alessa," I extended my hand towards his. He took it and gripped it gently, as if he knew that grasping it firmly would break it.

"So, you're new around here right?" he asked, releasing my hand.

I could only nod. I still couldn't get over how tan he was, but I figured, with his long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and his almond-shaped eyes, that he may have been from the Indian reservation near the beach. We had past it when we had visited the beach last week.

"Well," Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment, "have you met anyone else around here yet?"

"Yeah. The ladies my mother gossips with. But being here is my escape from that, and it will continue to be my escape, until my mother stops gossiping. So forever?"

Jacob laughed as if he thought I was joking.

" I'm serious! Isn't every mother a gossip? What about yours, you must put up with it sometimes."

The boys face dropped and I immediate wanted to take back what I said. I knew what was coming out of his mouth next.

" I lost my mother a long time ago."

I could have kicked myself with spiked boots for the next twenty years if it would take back the look on his face as he said that. "I'm sorry." My voice was pitiful and I looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Hey," he put a hand on my shoulder. "It's cool. I live with my dad in La Push, and I have friends that are pretty much like family. I'm good, see?" He grinned and winked at me.

Pulling a shirt out of his back pocket and pulling it on, he started making his way towards my house. "Come on, let's go introduce me to your mom and the ladies as your first friend. It'll give them something else to gossip about." He paused for a moment. "Do you think I should leave my shirt off?"

"No!" I gasped at his boldness.

"I was just joking. If my chest didn't affect you like it does to most girls, I might have meant it, but you don't seem so interested."

I laughed. This kid was good at reading people, and I liked him. But he was right. His chest didn't interest me. I wondered if he would peg it within the next few minutes. I made a bet with myself that it would be within the next five.

" You like girls don't you?"

And I won.


	4. INEVITABILITY

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Twilight Saga, nor the saga itself. I just wish.**_

My first day of school started off normally

My first day of school started off normally. I woke up late, and even then I didn't want to get up. My mom finally came in and yelled at me to wake up and that I was going to be late for school. I was hoping that she would just assume that I had just left already; I could have snuck out the window later.

As I dressed, I could feel the dread of the day weighing down on me. I kept m y actions for the morning slow. I didn't want to go, and I wasn't going to hurry to someplace I didn't want to be.

I stepped out the door to find other kids running along to make class on-time. I wondered if I shouldn't be running as well, but I wasn't interested. I continued walking at my regular pace, and I turned to look at the street. Silver streaked silently past me and all I could do was stare. A Volvo S60R, in a place like this. I couldn't help but laugh.

But it intrigued me at the same time. Who, in high school, would have a car like that? I remember that a saw simple yet pretty girls face, surrounded by brown hair, in the window as the car flashed by.

As I crossed onto school property, I saw her. She wasn't tall, but she seemed to know people. I figured her for a senior by the people she was talking to. I took m eyes off her for a moment to look at the people surrounding her, two people caught my eye.

A tall boy looked to be about 17 or 18, with beautiful bronze colored hair that looked as if he let it dry by hanging upside down on a windy day. It was messy, but highly attractive at the same time. He was very pale.

Another girl standing with them was very pale too. Not only was her onyx hair cut into the pixie style, all her features reminded me of a pixie. She was small and delicate looking, with piercing eyes. She smiled much more than the tall male. But I did notice that he seemed to smile with looking at the girl I noticed from the car.

I walked past them and I noticed the pixie girl staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her reach up and grab the tall pale boys' ear and pull him down to whisper to him. He looked up at me and I quickly averted my eyes, as if he had caught me.

I hurried away to the office now, hoping that I would find it quickly. I was afraid that that boy would hunt me down for some reason. I opened the door to the office and there he stood. He turned to look at me with a light of interest. I stepped past him and spoke directly to the office assistant. She smiled sweetly in return.

"Ah yes. If you'll follow Mr. Cullen here, he has generously offered to show any new students around the campus and help you get acquainted with the school," she turned at smiled at the Cullen boy and then back to me. He motioned for me to follow him out the door.

He held the door for me as I sulked out. He walked to my right and looked at me. I couldn't help thinking how creepy he was, even if he was good looking.

"You think I'm creepy, right? I get that a lot."

I stopped and looked at him for a minute. "How did you know?"

"Your face is really easy to read. But please don't feel offended, I'm really good at reading people.

More like reading minds crossed mine. But I couldn't help but feel offended. I never like being classified with everyone else. People, as he referred to them as. I wanted to be a person separate from them. Even is they decided to classify me as non-human. According to most small town people, my being gay was non-human.

His face contorted slightly and he laughed. And I became confused.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

He looked away towards the parking lot and pointed, as if looking for an excuse to avoid my question. "That's mine."

I turned to look out of frustration, ready to force my question on him again. But the beam of the sun off his car caught my eye. There was a tiny break I the clouds that seemed to focus on Cullen's vehicle. The white line of the sun off the silver top made the Volvo sparkle. I sat and stared for a minute, my mind completely blank.

"What are you thinking?" he said, turning to look at me.

"My mind is pretty blank in disbelief right now. Not that it's any of your business."

I continued to stare speaking slowly. "So that girl is…"

"Bella is my girlfriend. The pale girl you saw whispering to me about you is my sister Alice," Cullen began to walk again, "and we'd like to invite you to sit with us for lunch today. My name is Edward."

His last sentence answered the question that was crossing my mind as he said it. I was definitely thrown off by the whole situation, but I decided to join them anyways. Edward stopped in front of a door and pointed.

"You're first class. I'll meet you out here when it's over to show you to your next class. "

I looked towards the door and when I looked back, he was already halfway down the hall. I heard the bell ring and quickly opened the door and rushed to an open seat in the back. Mostly everyone ignored me, which I liked. A few people watched as I slid past them, and seated myself.

The Pre-Calculus teachers name was on the board, and in front of it stood a towering older man with white hair and a stern face. He handed out a syllabus for the class and began to go over it. As he did so, I looked around the room. For some reason everyone seemed much older than me. I looked around the room for a moment and spotted a guy watching me, turned to face me from the center of the class room. When I spotted him, he smirked, winked at me and turned back to face the front of the room.

From that point on, I'm sure that look on my face was pretty grim. I couldn't stand cocky guys. My mind wandered back to Edward Cullen. When the bell rang, all I could do was spring to get out of the class. I ran through the doorway, hoping to avoid both the boy from class and Edward Cullen.

As I bounded through the doorway, I felt, for a moment that I was home free. I didn't see Edward. I made the mistake of closing my eyes and one moment later I was on the floor with the class behind me. Everyone was chuckling and whispering. I looked up to see Edward standing directly in front of me, blocking any traffic from leaving or entering through the back door of the room. Or it was me on the ground.

I glared up at Edward and in response he smiled and looked up at the group of students. With a sudden chill in the air, the classes whispers and giggles where hushed. I slide my knees around under me, so that I could stand, until I felt a large cool hand grab my arm and pull me up. And suddenly I was being dragged along.

We rounded a couple of corners of the school until we were standing outside my physics class. He looked down the hall and I could see his sister. She looked up and waved at us enthusiastically before skipping into a class room.

With much pain, I was able to pull my arm from his grasp.

"Thanks for dragging me to class, but I'm a big girl. I can walk myself ya know."

He looked at me and smirked, "You seemed like you were trying to get away from someone, or something."

"Yeah. But I can succeed on my own with that as well," I noted.

"Well I'll leave you to deal with him on your own then, because here he comes."

I quickly glanced down the hall in the direction we had just come from, and there he was, the boy who had winked at me in the previous class. I glared and turned quickly back to Edward.

"I'll meet you right out here to drag you to your next class," he said, slightly amused.

I turned and walked into the class room and waved him off without responding. Unfortunately I wished I hadn't. I seated myself in the very back corner of the room, as other students filed to the front, except one. The boy walked through the door as if he had radar and sat down next to me. I groaned slightly, but not loud enough to be heard over the scuffling and chatter of the other students in the room.

He turned towards me as I pretended to eye the front of the room, where a jock looking guy was standing. He glanced forward as well and cleared his throat.

"I'm not hitting on you hunny."

It was my turn to look at him. Why did everyone seem so damn good at reading my mind today? Was I that see through?

"Hun, my mother is over at your moms all the time. She came home one day and told me that you mother had ousted you to the majority of the gossipers. But she told me that you walked into the house with that shirtless La Push boy one day and stopped going because she figured your mother was horrible as using her daughter as a piece of un-truthful gossip. But I also know that Jacob Black has a major crush on Bella Swan. Anyway, I'm Christian Gallegos. "

Christian held out his hand for me, and as I took it, I noticed it was soft and well tended to. And it hit me like a sack of bricks. The boy was gay. I had to laugh at myself for a moment and Christian joined in.

"Got some horrible gay-dar, don't you Hun?" he giggled.

"Only when it comes to guys it seems."

"Hun, I spotted you from a mile away. But I just have excellent gay-dar."

I just looked at him.

"I'm joking. But you have to be a lesbian to ignore Edward like that."

I continued looking,

"Oh my god. Hun, he's absolutely delicious. He may be creepy sometimes, and he's straight, but I want to suck him dry."

Something about the comment made me cringe. And normally it would have been about the sexual nature of the comment, especially when it was referring to a guy. But this was something else, something that tied into the pale color of his skin and his beautiful eyes. I blushed.

What the hell could I be thinking? Why would that make me blush? The only thing that made me blush was…

As I was thinking, a tall figure entered the room and caught me attention. She was tall and dressed in slacks. Her hair reached below her nose in the front and angled dramatically up in the back. It was the brightest strawberry blonde. As she turned to face the room I saw that her hair was parted on the side, and she wore a blue collared shirt under her black t-shirt. The shirt had an image o hands extending forward, cupping an apple, with the name of a book. I had seen the book around, but never bothered to pick it up and read it. I might have to now.

She looked around the room for a moment and my eyes caught hers. They were a beautiful and onyx. She looked at me for a moment and when she finally noticed the teacher speaking to her, she looked to him with a scowl.

He was pointing her to the seat in front of me. She moved through the classroom gracefully seating herself directly in front of me and as she sat, I smelled something cold and sweet, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

Christian elbowed me ad raised his eyebrow teasingly. I blushed and looked down, trying to ignore her for the rest of the period. It went much too slowly.

As with the first class, Edward was waiting for me outside the door. He didn't grab my wrist this time, and allowed me to walk on my own, but as I walked out of the classroom, I noticed him looking over my head. I turned and saw that he was locked into a staring contest with the newer girl.

He turned ad began to walk. I followed along with two steps for his every step. I thought it was funny at this point. That he was being so helpful to some new girl that I'm sure he noticed that had no interested in him, or any guys for that matter. And it was like that until lunch.

I wondered if he was trying to keep me from his g/f. I thought Bella was pretty, but completely not my type. I needed someone like Edward, except in a female form.

As Edward led me to the cafeteria in his long stride, I looked around. She was tall, so it wouldn't be hard to stop her. I just wanted to see where she was heading during the lunch hour, or where she would sit. I spotted her, sitting with a group of students, including Bella and Alice. I groaned for a moment but continued following Edward. Alice looked up to greet us and smiled brightly.

"Alessa, right? It's so nice to meet you. Alessa, this Bella," she pointed to her and continued down the table, "Mike, Jessica, Connor, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Lauren, and Blair.

Alice smiled as she pointed at Blair. It was her name. The tall girl with the short strawberry-blonde hair. I got a much better look at her up close. Her skin tone was similar to Edward and Alice. She was quiet, and awkwardly peaceful.

As everyone said hi and waved, she stood up, leaned over the table and held out her hand. I took it, and she held it gently in a courteous shake. She let her hand linger as she looked at me and slowly pulled it back while sitting down. I stared at her for just a moment longer.

Bella looked at me for a minute before introducing her self to me personally.

"You obviously already know I'm Bella," I nodded and laughed slightly, before she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "and I know how you feel."

I looked at her for a moment trying to understand. I looked back and forth between her and Edward, then to Blair, ad back to Bella. What the hell was she talking about?

Alice and Edward snickered and Bella turned to glare at them

"What aren't you telling me?" Bella barked quickly at Edward.

"I was just thinking that she probably doesn't know what you're talking about."

And there he was with that mind reading thing again. Why do people read me so easily lately? I sighed loudly. Alice looked towards Edward and he just smiled. I bottled my rage, for I had a feeling they were making fun of me for some reason I didn't know.

"So Blair, what nationality are you?" I heard one of the boys ask.

She spoke for the first time this morning. "It's Scottish. My family's blood carries a long lineage tracing back to royalty in Scotland." Her voice was deep and calming. It dripped like honey for my ears with a slight Scottish accent. It reminded me of a stranger I talked to long ago.

"So shouldn't you be rich or something?"

She grinned. "Who said I'm not?"

I watched her for a moment and before finally sitting down next to Alice and looked away quickly when she smiled at me.


	5. INESCAPABLENESS

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.**_

_AN: Sorry for anyone who might be waiting for an update. I'm currently working on Chapter 6._

* * *

After school I went upstairs and dropped my stuff on my bed. I could hear my mother setting up for her guests downstairs and I figured that it was time for me to make my escape, before I got sucked into the party of gossipers.

I fled to the woods and sat down on the swing, which I had finally just claimed as my own. I sat for awhile and stared up at the tree. Even thought I was probably used to Jacob showing up right about now, the snapping and crunching of the leaves and twigs behind me still freaked me out. So I turned quickly only to find Blair standing there and watching me.

It freaked me out so much that I fell off the swing and scooted back slightly. Blair nodded and looked at me. Her butterscotch eyes brought out the gold in her hair, even in the gloomy gray of the woods. I looked away as her eyes met mine and sighed.

"Are you afraid of me?"

I looked up at her quickly following her question. Why was I so damn easy to read? I couldn't remember anyone else in my old school reading me so well.

"I… I guess I am, kind of," I stuttered, "but I'm not exactly sure why."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone seems to be. We'll just say is 'cause I'm practically royalty."

Blair smiled at me, but the smile was slightly sad, like there was more she wanted to talk about. She slowly stepped closer to me and rested a hand against the trunk of the tree my swing hug from. I watched her carefully. The grace of her movement entranced me. She moved in a way that I could only dream of moving. It was like watching a fighting fish swim. Smooth fluid movements, with a beautiful aquatic rippling distortion of the space behind her.

Suddenly she jumped up and latched onto the lowest branch. She hung there for a moment, before she started swinging her legs. Soon she had herself hanging from the tree by her knees, upside down. Her strawberry blonde hair swayed in the opposite direction of which she rocked. She flashed a grin at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

She began laughing with me, and I realized she was trying to make me more comfortable around her. I continued laughing softly and pushed my feet against the ground to and began to swing.

"My cousins tell me you haven't been in town for long," she declared as she watched me.

" My father wanted to move away from the city, he wasn't happy dealing with the California crime rate. He wanted to be somewhere a little more open he said. He failed to tell me how open he meant." I said as I motioned my hands to the woods around me. "What about you, you seem like you're new around here too."

"Remember that mention of my immediate family having issues over my diet? My family here in Forks seems to support my diet just a bit more, so I'm here indefinitely."

"Me too."

She laughed with me and as she pulled herself upright into the tree, she spoke without sounding the slightest bit winded.

"So what draws you to the woods. What is it about this place that brings you out here everyday, even in the rain?"

I looked around, and thought for a moment. My room was pretty peaceful too, but it seemed my mother always had guests around the exact same time everyday. I had learned to avoid them by just leaving before they would usually arrive. So I ended up outside everyday, whether she had guests or not.

"Gossip."

"Gossip is what draws you to this place? Do you talk to trees ad animals? Do they have a lot of gossip?" she laughed.

I glared up at her, "Not funny."

"Oh, but it is. You see, I don't read minds. That would be Edward's job."

"Edward's job?"

"You see, Edwards likes to pretend he can read peoples minds."

"I'd say he's pretty damn good at it… for only pretending."

Blair chuckled slightly, her deep voice dripping with honey again, "Yes. Yes he is. And sometimes I want to rip his head off for it."

I looked at her for a long moment before turning away to think. I looked off deeper into the woods and stared for a long while. I had completely lost myself and was scared back to reality by hearing the familiar snapping of branches behind me. I thought that maybe Blair had jumped out of the tree, but she was just poising herself to jump as I turned.

She stared in the direction of the noise, and as I leaned over to look around her I saw a larger than normal wolf. I had seen wolfs in the zoo before, and in books, but this one seemed so much larger than any of them. I wondered for a moment the images in the books just seemed smaller, but then I thought about proportions and how it didn't match up. But a deep snarl woke me up from my logical thinking.

I stood up and stepped close to Blair. She must have heard me stand because she put a hand out as a caution for me to stay back. I looked from her to the wolf, as he looked from her too me. A strange familiar feeling welled up within me as I gazed at the wolf. The color of his fur was a gorgeous russet tan color, and my mind filled with thoughts about the day I met Jacob.

The wolf took one last look at Blair before backing slowly into the woods and disappearing from sight. I looked back at Blair, and she continued to watch the wolf. I could see her lips moving as if she was talking to herself, and I could hear soft whispers, but I couldn't understand what she was say.

"I'll walk you back to your house, you shouldn't come out here alone anymore."

I opened my mouth to complain but she moved to quickly for words and put a hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry. Please lets to just get you to your house and I'll explain at a later time."

She uncovered my mouth. I wanted so much to tell her off for covering my mouth, and that I could take care of myself, but my mouth seemed to fail me. As if it was obeying instructions to not make a sound. I huffed and allowed myself to be lead back to my house.

As well approached the back door, Blair released my hand and turned to me. "What is that smell?"

I completely forgot my feelings of resistance and laughed, "You mean you can't tell? That's the smell of man, without the comforts of a woman to clean." I motioned towards the garage, and, as if on queue, my father walked out.

Blair looked at him and forced a smile through a slight cringe. My father smiled back and walked towards us. I took a deep breath and held it.

"Hey dad, this is Blair. Blair, this is my dad," I said.

"Nice to meet you Blair!" my father wiped his hands off on his jeans and held it out for Blair.

"Very nice to meet you too, sir," she responded quietly.

As she spoke my mother walked about the back door, looking quite mad.

" Damn it Derek. Every time the breeze kicks up, your _manly _smell fills the kitchen and leaks into the living room. It's driving me…" my mother stopped mid sentence when she noticed Blair and me standing there.

" Hi, I'm Sophie," my mother skipped over to Blair and I, with gratuitous amounts of energy.

Blair smiled and help out her hand for my mother, "I'm Blair. I have a couple classes with Alessa. Its very nice to meet you."

I watched her and my mother interact and couldn't help but notice my mother being charmed. Then she looked at me out of the corner of her eye and grins deviously. It didn't take a mind reader to know what she was thinking. I glared back.

"No mom."

"What…?"

Blair looked between both of us looking a little confused. I smiled at her and the urge to tell her what was going on swelled up within me, but I fought back the force that was willing my lips to betray me. Blair took a hard look at me; it felt almost as if she was glaring. She turned from me.

"I should probably head back home."

"Oh," exclaimed my mother, "Do you live around here?"

" No. Not fairly close, I just like walking and decide to take a walk to get to know the area a little better. I just happened to stumble across Alessa as I was wondering. I'm suppose to meet my cousin back at school in a few minutes."

"You don't have your own vehicle?" I asked.

"Not yet, I should have one this weekend."

"Oh."

Blair nodded slightly to both my mother and I. "I'm afraid if I don't head back now, I'll miss my ride home. I'll see you later Alessa?"

I nodded and watched her turn and walk off.

"Okay spill…"

My mother was also quick to know the latest gossip.

"There's nothing to tell mom. Its like she said. We have a couple classes together and she stumbled across me in the woods. That's it. In fact, I wouldn't even know who she is if her cousins hadn't invited me to sit with them for lunch. Where I happened to feel pretty out of the loop, 'cause it seems that even one at the table was gorgeous. The Cullen's and Blair, just happen to be like the North Star among many smaller stars."

My mother watched me as I rambled.

"Hon, you do know that you're beautiful too, right?"

"That's a biased opinion. You're my mother."

She laughed and patted my head before walking back into the house. I slowly followed.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. In my classes, Christian and I sat together and Blair usually sat in front of or to the side of us. We walked to classes together, or when Blair had a different class, she would meet up with us at the door to the next class.

I noticed a lot of people watched us as we walked through the halls together. The now I understood why girls always flocked to be in the "in" crowd. I felt insignificant walking next to the two, but the feeling of being envied was nice. I had never really cared about it in California.

I noticed a lot of kids; I assumed freshman, stared at the Cullen's and Blair like they were celebrities. Everyone else seemed used to the group. If Edward hadn't approached me on my first day, I would probably be staring with the best of the freshmen.

Things seemed to perk up for me, though. I didn't have to worry about making new friends and fitting into a new group, because within the first day I had already had one. I stood with the Cullen's in the morning, and Christian and I walked to our first class. Lunch was spent with the Cullen's, Bella, and some of Bella's friends. They were always interesting. Alice made predictions about the future, but they were usually only told to Edward, Bella, Blair, and me.

She spoke of Bella and Edward a lot, warned Blair, Christian, and me of an upcoming pop quiz, and reminded us to study. Earlier she had warned me that a guy would be approaching me during gym.

Blair and I paired up in gym, waiting for the teacher to join the group, as a tall boy with black hair and a lip piercing approached me. He smiled and introduced himself as Loren, and wondered if I would be interested in joining him Friday after school for a movie.

I laughed inside and told him I was seeing someone else. He looked disappointed, and I noticed Blair studying me, out of the corner of my eye.

"Maybe we can go on a double date sometime," I said. It may have slightly cruel, but I thought it was a good way to let him know that I had no interest in him at all.

Loren studied me for a moment and replied with, "Well it was going to be a group outing anyways, if you're interested in coming at all, you can bring your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," I informed him.

He gave me a confused expression, "But you just said."

" I don't date guys. I have a girlfriend," I smiled pleasantly as I responded.

I think I may have shocked him. He looked at me and smiled, "Awesome." I don't know too many guys who enjoy being turned down. I looked at Blair for a moment before the teacher blew a whistle to get the classes attention. Loren ran back to his partner, and Blair rolled back on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I think you got his hopes up for something more than dating."

I didn't understand what she meant.

"As in like sleeping with two girls instead of dating one."  
I groaned loudly in response and Blair began laughing again. Then a ball came flying at us, just narrowly missing us. The teacher was glaring at us. We looked at each and laughed silently to ourselves as the teacher began speaking.


	6. TORMENTED

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Twilight characters. Any other names and events used are fictional and any likeness is completely coincidental._**

**AN: So I deleted the original chapter 6 because as someone said, it was too short, and reading back over it, it was horrible. So I hope this chapter 6 is a little more to your liking. **

**

* * *

**

My days began passing quickly, and for a while it seemed fine. That is until I started noticing things that shouldn't have been. It took quite a bit of time for the color of the Cullen's skin color to affect me. I started noticing their eyes as well, and I noticed that similarities with Blair. Besides the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous, her eyes changed. Some days she would stand so close to me, and on other days, though she was still near me, it seemed as if she was avoiding me.

She always looked like she had things to say to me lately, or to ask me. After the gym incident with Loren, she stayed by my side often. She walked me home; she walked me to all my classes. It was strange, like she was watching for something that she wouldn't see.

I finally just got impatient, and asked her what was wrong.

She stared me down for a moment before answering, "Do you really have a girlfriend? Isn't she jealous that you're spending all your time with me?"

My only react was to laugh, because she looked adorably as she questioned me. Through my fits of giggling I said to her, "I don't."

"You don't what?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm not dating anyone. You don't have to worry about making anyone jealous…. Except for maybe the freshman girls that wander around and worship you're every step," I smiled teasingly.

Blair didn't say much until we reached my house that day.

"Do you want to go see that movie Friday?"

Our group ended up joining Loren and some of his friends that Friday. Being as Blair, Christian, and I were inseparable, we talked Alice, Bella, and Edward into joining us. I approached Loren earlier in the day to verify that he wouldn't mind my group joining his. He seemed pretty cool with it.

"Is your girlfriend coming?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Girlfriend?" I stuttered, completely forgetting the lie I had told him. It took me a moment before I could respond, "Oh. My girlfriend…um… We broke up yesterday."

Loren appeared sincerely apologetic, and offered his condolences. In an effort to cheer me up, he mentioned a couple of his friends. He said they might be interesting to me, that we might find that we have a few things in common. In my slowness, I couldn't figure out what he meant.

"He said that I might find them interesting," I relayed onto Blair as we stretched in gym. We were playing tennis today. I normally rocked at tennis, but wondered about being over shadowed by Blair. She seemed to be good at everything. Like sports.

Blair shrugged as she stood, heading for the tennis courts to watch the first match, "Maybe he hired girls to pose as lesbians to try and hook up with you, so he can watch.

Blair sounded slightly angry as she spoke, but no matter how angry she sounded, I noted the jealously in her voice more. It increased the more we spoke about the subject. I wondered what it was that she was jealous of. Not me right? And if it was me, it wasn't that she wanted me right? I mean, we both knew that each of us was into girls, but maybe she was just jealous that someone was trying to hook me up, and not her. I assumed as one of the most talented people in our school, and I'm sure in previous schools, she was used to getting all the attention. Even if she showed no interest in anyone.

"What are you thinking about?" said a voice so close to my face that I half jumped, half fell back into the bleachers. I looked up and Blair was standing uncomfortably close, peering down at me. She leans down to help me up and I blushed at close she pulled me to her. She seemed to notice and quickly turned and sat next to me again. Her facial expression seemed as if she was blushing, but I saw no color rise to her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked.

I asked myself the same question in my head. But then I felt stupid for talking to myself and had the urge to smack myself, "I'm trying to figure out what Loren meant by interesting." It was the quickest thing that came to mind to keep her from knowing what I was really thinking. She seemed to accept it.

"I just told you what it probably means. Don't you think so? After what he did in gym the other day?"

I thought about it harder for a moment. He seemed so sincere when he had heard that I had broken up with my girlfriend. And yeah, most guys are like that, but when he got his group together, it was either before he even asked me, or he was under the impression that I had a girlfriend. An even better impression was that I probably wouldn't have shown up anyways. I turned back to Blair.

"No, I don't think so. It just doesn't seem right. Plus, he seems a little gay to me. We should ask to borrow Christian's gay-dar."

Blair looked at me for a moment and shrugged. We sat for awhile in silence, just watching the doubles match that was going on. Loren was on the court with another guy from the class, playing against another group of guys. We end up getting to play that day. As we walked in silence back to the locker rooms, and changed without so much as a word. It was a quick walk to the parking lot from the lockers, gym class being our last class of the day. We reached Blair's car and waited for everyone. I noticed, as I leaned back against the beautiful vehicle, that we were parked next to Edwards Volvo. I spotted Edward and Bella walking towards us and behind them, Christian and Alice were skipping along gracefully.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the difference between my friends. Edward Alice and Blair all moved with a fluid grace. Enough to make one jealous. Christian was graceful too, but it was like comparing as small pond filled with koi and small turtles to the multihued ocean which glittered in the sun. The only things they might have in common was the water.

Alice and Christian both skipped past Blair and hugged me. The smiles they presented mad me uneasy.

"What the hell are you two up to?"

Alice turned to Christian and giggled. Christian looked at me and covered his mouth, chuckling.

"I promised not to tell, but you'll see soon enough," he teased.

I shook my head as we all climbed into the cars to drive to Port Angeles. I decided that it was going to be an interesting night, as Alice climbed into the back seat of Edwards Volvo and Christian into the back of Blair's Pontiac G5. Christian teased me in the car until Blair told him to shut up.

"It's probably nothing you need to worry about," Blair said, her eyes focused ahead of her. I watched her as she drove, and I was glad to have such a seemingly good driver, but it seemed like she was trying to hard to stay focused. Like it was something she didn't go often. Christian just sat in the back seat, looking back and forth between us and smirking. Blair glared at him through the rear view mirror. I leaned my head back and stared out the window, feeling tired.

The comments between me and Blair regarding Loren and his friends were still bugging me. Blair's reaction to the whole issue didn't help either. I spaced out, watching the trees fly past, and swiftly feel asleep. The next thing I knew, Blair was standing outside the passenger side, with the door open, shaking me gently.

"We're here," Blair chuckled.

I wasn't sure I understood what was so funny. So I asked.

"You snore…" Christian announced.

"… Like a lion," Blair finished.

They both looked at me and smiles deviously.

"We tried to wake you, but you were completely out," Christian said.

Blair followed up with, "Actually, we were more scared that you would bite out hand off. We weren't sure if you were still human. We could barely hear the music over you."

I could fell my face flush from the anger and embarrassment. I knew I snored, but I was never told it was bad. Most people informed me that it wasn't that bad. I quickly slid out of the car and slammed the door. I glared at Christian and turned to smack Blair arm. As I pulled my hand away, I felt an uncomfortable throbbing pulsate through my hand.

Blair watched for a moment as I examined my hand. She seemed a little trouble, but I was too worried about my hand. I clutched it gently with my other hand as tears began welling up. Blair reached out for my hand and held it gently. She turned it over and compassionately felt around with her fingertips.

Any thoughts of the pain drained from my mind as the coolness of her hand soothed away any throbbing. I watched her with appreciation and confusion. I was quite sure that we had touched before, but I never noticed how cool her skin was. And it bothered me. Had we touched before? If so, then how could I have never noticed it? The difference in temperature between our hands was substantial.

"Alessa?" Blair breathed, trying to gain me attention. I focused on her face once more.

"I'm sorry, yes?"

"You spaced out for a moment."

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to wake up," I responded. I looked down at my hand and Blair let go of it. She turned and moved to join Alice, Edward, and Bella at the theatre entrance. Christian looked at me and motioned for me to follow. I walked slowly and approached my friends as Edwards checked his watch.

"The movie doesn't start for more than an hour."

I quickly pulled out my phone, flipping it open for the time. From the moment our last class was dismissed to the minute displayed on my phone, just over a half hour had passed. I glared at the two drivers.

I quickly pulled out my phone, flipping it open for the time. From the moment our last class was dismissed to the minute displayed on my phone, just over a half hour had passed. I glared at the two drivers.

"Did you guys race while I was sleeping or something? How did you guys avoid any cops?"

Blair and Edwards smiled at each other while Alice and Bella approached my sides, hooking their arms in mine. Christian looked around for a moment before spouting, "I'm hungry. What about you guys?"

Bell and I looked at each other and nodded. We turned our heads towards Alice and she shook her head, as did Edward and Blair.

"We could get you guys some food while we wait though," Blair added, looking straight towards me. Or past me. I couldn't tell. I do know that I looked down as soon as I noticed her looking towards me. I was least likely to get caught blushing if I was looking down, though I had no idea why I was blushing. At least I thought I was, but then I heard Christian giggle, and I could feels Alice's gaze upon me.

We all climbed back into the cars, and I tried my hardest not to look at Blair. I resumed my position of staring out the window as Blair and Christian chatted. Within a few minutes, we arrived at the restaurant. Alice and Bella were at my side immediately after I climbed out of the car.

"Edward and I had our first date here," Bella sighed, staring at the small building. The look of longing on her face warned me that she wished it was just her and Edward here. I turned towards Edward as he smirked at her. I looked back towards Bella and smiles, tugging her towards the entrance. Everyone one else followed.

We sat around the table, joking and laughing and being typically loud teenagers. Christian taught Bella and Alice how to play snaps, but something seemed quite unfair. I had a feeling Alice could see who was going to win, and would call out the answer she had seen in her vision before anyone else had a chance.

"Snaps is the name of the game, the name of the game is Snaps," Christian said, then followed up with four snaps, "Ready? Let's hear it!" He snapped only once this time. "Not gunna get it. Does it bother you?" He snapped four more times.

Blair sat on the other side of the table and look at me. I looked up at her and was counting snaps on my fingers. I looked towards Bella, who was completely confused. As I pondered Edwards held a hand over Alice's mouth as she growled and squirmed. I assume this was an attempt to let someone else win. Then it hit me.

"Orlando Bloom!" I called out at last. Christian laughed and clapped as Alice finally struggled free.

"I'm telling Jasper."

"I'm faster than Jasper," Edward replied calmly. Bella must have gotten a kick out of this because she started laughing. Edward slipped his arm around Bella and pulled her closer to him. A stab of jealously hit me and I turned away quickly. I wasn't jealous because I wanted either of them; I just wanted what they had. I wanted a relationship that seemed as if nothing couple break it. Everyone could see how Edward looked at Bella like she was the only thing that mattered.

I sighed and looked back at Alice. I wondered if her relationship with Jasper was the same. I had never met Jasper, but it seemed as if it was as unbreakable as Edward and Bella's. I pouted for a few minutes as I thought about my past relationship, and how much they all sucked.

There was Kara. Our short and sweet whirlwind romance had ended up bedding my ex best friend. Then there was my ex best friend, before Kara, which ended because we made better sisters than lovers. The type of sisters who steal each others romances…obviously.

My longest relationship had been with a girl named Marissa. I left her a couple months before leaving California. She and I had been together for a year or so. Originally set up on a blind date by some friends, we ended up having quite a bit in common. She would come with me to swim team practice and read while I swam. She played softball and I would watch her at practices. We'd wander places together in our free time, most to beaches.

Unfortunately I found out that she had never been completely truthful with me. Sure we spent most of our time together but there was a lot of time where I wasn't with her. A mutual friend of our approached me one day and said she had seen Marissa wandering one of the popular beaches with a boy. She said she noted body language usually seen between couples, but refused to approach her about it. So I did.

Marissa denied the whole thing and told me that our friend must have seen someone else. Our friend seemed troubled, but I let it go. The second time it came up was because I saw it for myself. Marissa told me that she loved us both, that we both meant the world to her, and that she didn't want to live without either of us. I asked her if her male partner knew about me. She said he did.

I wonder now if it was selfish of me to make her choose between us. Maybe I should have respected her and stayed with her, even after she told me again that she wouldn't choose. I looked up and caught Edward watching me out of the corner of his eye while Bella spoke. He moved his head as if he could read what I was thinking and was silently telling me that what I had chosen had been the right path.

Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. It was only then that I noticed everyone staring at me with the exception of Bella, who was still talking. I looked down to see my food sitting in front of me. I let out a nervous laugh as I picked up my fork and began shoveling food into my mouth. It seemed the easiest way to avoid the stares and the questions that would shortly accompany the stares. I practically choked, and Blair pushed some water towards me. She smiled as I nodded thanks and swiftly downed the water. Edward raised his wrist again.

"We should head out soon," Edward announced. I gasped and looked towards Bella and Christian. They both had empty plates in front of them.

"You've been out of it for a bit now Alessa."

I ignore everyone and wolfed down my food. Christian and Alice chatted while Bella and Edwards cuddled. Edward was whisper softly to Blair. I watched Blair's face drop more and more as Edwards continued to whisper. I raised a napkin to my mouth to signify that I was done, and all three members of the Cullen family looked towards me. Bella and Christian's gazes followed shortly.

Alice moved first, picking up the billfold and skipping towards the door. Blair followed her. Edwards pulled out his wallet and laid a twenty dollar bill on the table. Christian reach for his wallet at same time I pulled mine out of my bag.

"It's on us today."

I looked at Christian, then back at Edward," But you guys didn't eat anything."

"Still our treat," Edward continued, "for inviting us, and as a congrats."

"Congrats?"

"You know, short for congratulations?"

"No… I know what congrats is. But why are you congratulating me?"

"You'll see."

At this point, I was sure that I was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Christian skipped away to catch up with Alice, and Bella smiled sympathetically.

"Tell me please?" I pleaded, pulling Bella back a bit. She shook her head.

I felt so out of the loop now, that I was sure karma was catching up with me, but for what, I wasn't sure. I walked quickly away from Bella and past Blair and Edward. I ignored Alice and Christian as I past them, and walked straight out to Blair's car, where I stood for a few moments as my friends emerged from the restaurant. I'm not sure what made my mood snap, or why being left out affected me so much. I stared at my reflection on the window of Blair's car, fighting back tears.

"I want to go home."

Christian walked up to me and touched my arm gently, "Don't be like that Alessa."

In my frustration, I probably did the worst thing imaginable. I smacked his hand away and turned and looked directly towards Blair.

"Take me home."

Alice pushed Blair to the driver side of the car, and then floated around to Christian. She informed him that he could ride with them to the movie theatre and they would take him home. Christian looked at me concerned, but allowed himself to be pulled away by Alice. I thought I hear Edward say something as Blair unlocked the car, but I ignored it.

As soon as we pulled out into the street I regretted what I did. I regretted taking Blair away from our friends and making her take me home. I was sure that she would much rather be with the happy people then with the emotional bitch who couldn't take being left out. I couldn't help but sob for the next 10 minutes. Once I stopped I just stared out the window as we drove silently back to Forks. The drive took a little longer than the drive to Port Angeles.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

I looked at Blair for the first time since we entered the car. I took a deep breathe, as if I wanted to tell her, but I felt as though I had lost my voice. I locked myself in silence for a few more moments, which only made my rage spike.

"You know everything. I'm the only one who doesn't know!" My own raised voice sounded strange to me.

"I don't know," Blair explained wearily, "Whatever they were teasing you about, they left me in the dark too."

"Don't even. I saw Edward whispering to you. In fact, I saw him do it multiple times"

"That may have been so, but he didn't tell me what the hell was going on in regards to that."

"Edward didn't…" I started in a mocking tone.

"Edward didn't tell me anything. He told me that while you were spaced out, you were thinking of girls you had been with in the past," Blair growled, "but eve if I had known; don't you think I would have told you? We're close enough that you could trust me about something like that. I mean, if I had known, and had seen you getting upset, I wouldn't have kept it from you."

I noticed Blair's eyes were black. The darkness frightened me and I quickly looked around. I noticed that we were stopped in front of my house. I quickly released the buckle of my seatbelt and opened the car door. Once out of the vehicle, I ran past my house and straight into the woods behind.

I heard a car door slam behind me and I felt Blair's presence gaining on me quickly. I saw my swing not far ahead of me now, but before I could pick up my pace, Blair was in front of me. The anger on her face flashed, and I took a step back in fear. As I stumbled, she grabbed my arms and held them to my side so tightly that it was painful. She glared down on me fiercely.

"You woman think it's just so easy to say whatever now a days. I've watched your kind for decades. As time goes on, they all seem to want to declare their independence, but always want someone to fall back on. You… YOU! You claim that you're independent, but yet you allow a small amount of teasing to get to you, as if you need some sort of protection. I've dealt with women like you before, but I can't figure out why your actions affect my emotions so much more then theirs ever did!"

Blair's onyx eyes bore down into me and continue to frighten me. Her comments scared and confused me, and my squirming had made no progress in slipping from her grip. I couldn't move.

"Alessa…"

I closed my eyes to avoid her dark gaze.

"Alessa… look at me."

I made no attempt to open my eyes, I squeezed them closed tighter.

"I'm a vampire Alessa, an immortal."

Well… that explained the 'decades' comment. Blair let go of my arms and immediately I touched where she held me, in an attempt to sooth the pain. I opened my eyes and carefully glanced up and Blair. Her anger and frustration had left her face, but now she looked conflicted.

I couldn't think. If I ran, she would catch me. This I knew. If I stayed, would she kill me? As I thought of my limited options, my body sank to the ground, as if surrendering. I knew I couldn't win, and all I could think of is that another best friend was about to betray me. I tried to stand, but looked up at Blair's face first. All emotion that I had seen previously was gone. I stood and made my way to my tree, leaning back against it.

I knew that the move to Forks had been the worst event in my life. A life that now seemed as if it was about to be cut short.

She stood there, towering over me. Unable to break her cold black gaze, I could only think of what would happen next. But she continued to draw it out, only holding my gaze and never moving. A mixture of confusion, fear, and questions clouded my mind, some repeating themselves.

Why is this happening to me? Out of everyone at the school why me? Is there a small chance for escape? I already knew the answer to that one. Would someone come to save me? Who in their right mind would come to save me from her? Who in the world could actually take her? And then it was as if my mind finished putting together the last pieced of a puzzle.

The Cullens.

But if they were my friends like I had thought them to be, wouldn't they be here? Alice saw important events in her visions, wouldn't she have seen this?

The questions flooding my mind were absorbed by the disappointment in thinking I had no friends. No one would save me. I closed my eyes out of fear and disappointment, and out of submission to what was now inevitable.

I waited for the pain of fangs piercing my skin, but was thrown off by the pressure against my lips. It was chilled and passionate, forcing my lips apart. She was kissing me with an urgency I had only read about in books. But she pulled away quickly. I opened my eyes and looked up at her as she parted her smooth lips for words.

"Alessa, can I keep you?"


	7. REPENTANCE

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Twilight characters._ **

**AN: I'm working on it.. *sweatdrop***

* * *

I locked myself in my room for a few days. The shock and the cocktail of emotions that clouded my mind had been too much for me.

I didn't remember anything after Blair asked to keep me. My mother told me the following morning that Blair had carried me home, unconscious, and laid me in bed. My mother, relaying on the information she had received from Blair, said that she brought me home because of a high fever, and that I had passed out in the car.

I was thankful that my mother hadn't received the details of what really happened. She said that the others had stopped by to check on me after the move. She had turned them away because I was still out. I had her turn them away the next two days with a similar excuse, but the truth was that I really didn't want to see anyone.

I knew it was selfish but my mind was caught up in permanently replaying what had happened in the woods. It was almost as if I couldn't tell if I had been dreaming or not. Blair didn't seem like the type to be interested in any of the girls at our school, and I very well couldn't believe that she really wanted me, over any of them. I remember passing out again from thinking too hard about it.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I was torn. Here was my newest best friend, the person I connected with the most in my transition in Forks. She was gorgeous and funny, practically perfect in everyway. We got along great, and we even had the same friends. But then I had to weight that against the fact that she was a vampire.

Once I really thought about it, the relationship between Edward and Bella jumper to forefront of my thoughts. I was assuming that Edward and Alice were also vampires, but I was sure that Bella was human. Their relationship seemed to be going quite strong, and Bella didn't seem to be bitten or broken in anyway, and I was quite sure that either of them would die for each other. And Alice. Alice got along great with everyone, she was quite the charmer.

If Bella and Edward could do it, maybe Blair and I could try. I pictured us standing next to each other holding hands and smiling. It was something that I would normally have considered corny, but it made me blush. The more I pictured Blair and me, the more I realized that I might like her more than a friend. I was good at hiding thing from myself. I remember all the times that she made me blush and I had come up with some sort of excuse. I thought about it more and more, and each time it just seemed right.

I wanted to talk to Bella first, and possibly Edward. I also thought that I had skipped out on my friends enough, and had already missed a day of school. I would track down Bella there.

My Tuesday started early. I had a rough time sleeping the previous night. I tossed and turned. I wasn't worried about going back to school, but more so that my friends wouldn't accept my apologies. I was also kept awake by my inability of coming up with what to say to Blair when I saw her.

I made my way to school, walking slowly and sighing the whole way, still not aware of what to say. As I entered the school grounds, I saw Edward, as if he was waiting for me. I got really nervous. Luckily, Edward eased the largest of my worries right off.

"Blair isn't here today."

I assumed now, that the whole reading people thing was a bunch of BS, and that Edward could actually read minds, "Is it because you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"And Alice?"

"The same, but the transformation between human and vampire only awakens or amplifies an ability that may have lain dormant while the user was human."

"Meaning?"

"That if we retained our human memories better through the transition, I might remember hearing random people's thoughts, or I might not. Alice does retain any of her human memories, but after researching, we're quite sure that her abilities were present in her human lifetime."

Thought I had already determined the facts for myself, this information stunned me. Alice really could see the future, and Edward could read minds. I stood there for a moment, my mind blank, before wondering if Edward picked up everything, or only certain bits.

"Everything," he announced as a smug smile crossed his face.

_So I really don't have to speak my questions, you'll just answer them?_

"Correct."

My original reason for heading back to school popped up in my head.

"Everyone is in the courtyard, minus Blair."

I wondered where she was.

"She's hunting and taking some time to think.'

I shuttered when he mentioned hunting. I still wasn't quite sure what their diet consisted of, even if they weren't normal vampires. I notice Edward had taken some steps towards the courtyard and had stopped, waiting for me to catch up. I rushed quickly to his side and tried to keep his pace as he continued walking. I still had no idea what I was going to say.

"You know, no one is mad at you."

"I think I know this, but I'm mad at myself. I was mad at myself as soon as we left the restaurant. I know it seems selfish to apologize to people that aren't mad at me only as a way to make myself feel better, but I think it's something I need to do," I said, looking up at Edward.

Edward nodded and slowed his pace slightly for me. When we began to approach the courtyard, I dropped a couple steps behind Edward, as if I was hiding. We stopped in unison, but before I could step out and open my mouth, Alice had her arms around me.

"Apology accepted."

I looked at her for a moment, taking in what she said, then turned my head towards Bella and Christian. They both smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back brightly and returned Alice's embrace.

"If you're going to be so much of a bitch," Christian teased, "you should give us advanced warning.

I laughed as I pulled away from Alice and seated myself next to him, but Alice grabbed Christian's arms and pulled him up from the table.

"Lets go Christian."

Christian looked confused, but Alice wouldn't let go of his arm and he was forced to follow. Edward seated himself next to Bella and Bella looked back and forth between us.

"Alessa has questions."

Bella looked confused for a moment, but her face broke into an understanding expression as she mouthed oh. I thought of my first question.

"Our diet consists of animals only," Edward began explaining, "and we've been what we consider vegetarians for quite some time. Alice's partner Jasper is the newest to the lifestyle, so he still has issues sometimes, but Blair is on equal levels with my sister Rosalie."

"She's Jasper's twin right?"

Edward laughed when I said this.

"Not exactly. For all appearance purposes, at this school and according to the people of this town, she is. Rosalie was the fourth vampire to join our clan, her partner Emmett followed, then Alice and Jasper. My father Carlisle created me, then his partner Esme. None of are actually related. Blair is the only vampire I know with a blood relation that is also a living vampire. He roams Europe still though. I've never met him."

I glanced around the courtyard, attempting to take in what Edward had just explained to me. I looked at Bella cautiously, but she noticed and smiled at me.

I shivered as I thought back into the woods, as I had tried to prepare myself to be pierced by fangs. I wondered what it felt like. Edward laughed.

"Kinky, but we don't have fangs."

I looked towards Edward, "I'm sorry?"

"We don't have fangs," he said, then opened his mouth so that I could view his teeth. "We just bite like a normal human would."

"So if I was to be bitten by one of you, I wouldn't have two holes piercing me?"

"No," Edward chuckled, "you would have a mark that looked as if you had been bitten by an adult human."

I could feel my disappointment and my face must have shown it, because both Edward and Bella snickered. Edward suddenly stood up and looked towards the school hall.

"The bell is about to ring."

And so we stood and headed to class. Christian rushed to my side as soon as I put my foot across the classroom threshold for first period. He threw his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've been so bored without you!"

"Christian… I missed one day."

"I missed you this weekend too! I can't bear to be without you anymore Alessa! Marry me, please?" he joked.

I laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in days. It felt so good. I was definitely glad to know that there was no awkwardness that I thought might be left from this weekend, if there was any at all. I hugged Christian back and followed him to find some seats.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. I stayed with Christian in most of my classes, and spent my lunch period with him, Bella, and the Cullens. I headed to gym class afraid that I would see Blair there, but then remembered that she wasn't at school. I took my time in the locker room, and entered the gym feeling a little isolated. I had never really conversed with anyone else in the class, except the time Loren had asked me out. I was alone.

Loren, upon seeing my usual partner missing, volunteered to pair up with me for the day. I thought this was pretty nice. We chatted slightly while stretching. I thought that, since it had seemed to be a good day for asking questions, I would try my luck with Loren. I had a couple of other things I wanted cleared up.

"Can I ask you why you asked me out the other day?'

My first question seemed to catch Loren slightly off guard, but he was quickly to gain composure and laughed.

"Why else? I thought you were cute. You're not really easy to peg for a les, ya know?"

I nodded. I knew I never really registered on anyone's gaydar unless they were a gay man, hence Christian, and maybe some random guys, like Jacob. But then I thought that maybe Jacob had really good senses. I was pretty sure he was straight. I decided to continue my questioning as we lined up to for testing. Rope climbing… yay.

"And when you said there would be people I might find interesting?"

He seemed to be expecting this question.

"Well I have a couple friends who are lesbians as well. Actually, one of them has a class with you. Anyways, I told them that you had turned me down, and why. The one you have a class with got really excited. I think she likes you. The other knew who you are, but I think she'd rather tear you apart. She likes the one that likes you; I also think she has a crush on your gym partner. You know… one of those girls who can't make up their minds. Anyways, when you approached me and told me you were single again, I though you might find my friends interesting," he shrugged as he added, "But when your friends showed up and you didn't, it was slightly awkward, cause none of my friends or I knew any of your friends, except for the Cullens. Everyone knows of them, but no one knows them personally. The explained that you had gotten sick, and that your other friend had taken you home. We were all a little disappointed, and sorry that you had gotten sick."

I smiled slightly and apologized, but he dismissed it, mumbling about how no one was going to hold anything against me for being sick. As he took his turn attempted to climb the rope, I thought to myself. Not really about anything in particular either.

We continued through gym class, laughing and chatting. I felt really good knowing that things had gone well today. The fear and anxiety of coming face to face with Blair was still there though. I had no idea what I was going to say to her.

Edward and Alice gave me a ride home, and after answer question from my mother about the people I rode home with, I dumped my book bag in my room and headed for my swing.

I sat down on my wing and stared off into the woods for a moment. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my IPod. Upon pushing the buds into my ears, I turned up the volume, making sure that I couldn't hear anything else but the music. I began swinging, going higher and higher. The breeze against my face was relaxing as I began singing. By nature, I sung loudly, and I knew people outside the woods would hear it, but I didn't care.

"_I don't get you. I can't forget what you've forgotten. All along, I've never been so alone."_

I continued swinging, while thinking about everything that happened today, and about everything everyone said. Suddenly someone was pushing me from behind, as I had stopped kicking while lost in thought. I looked over my shoulder, almost scared that I would find Blair standing behind me, but instead I saw Jacob's face grinning at me. I pulled out my ear buds.

"You could have let me know you were here."

"I tried, but you couldn't hear me, and I tried walking in front of you, but your eyes were closed."

"Oh."

"You seemed a little out of it. Almost seemed as thought you can't multitask. Singing and kicking at the same time too hard for you?"

I glared over my shoulder at Jacob and huffed.

"I'm joking. You just seemed a little lost in thought when you stopped kicking, so I figured I'd give you a hand."

"I'm glad to know you think I'm incapable of doing it on my own jerk."

"Well, you know. I'm a chivalrous guy."

"Well it's a pity that I don't consider that chivalry. Nor am I into chivalrous guys."

"So you like assholes?"

I jumped off the swing and glared at Jacob until he took it back.

"Okay. I was joking. "

"You already know I don't like guys, period. Why would you make that joke?"

"Well, you could be into women like that. How am I supposed to know your type?"

I shrugged and began walking back towards my house.

"I guess I don't know, but I'm headed home. I'll see you later."

"Hey Alessa?" Jacob called after me.

"Yes?"

"You sing really well, in case you didn't know."


	8. COLLIDE

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters._**

**AN: I'm working on it again! Yay! Chapter 9 has already been laid out just have to type it up. If you notice any mistakes, please please please feel free to point them out. **

* * *

I slept a lot better the rest of the week then I did that Monday night before I returned to school. Whether it gave me more time to think or frustrated me more, I'm not sure, but Blair didn't return to school the rest of the week either. I was worried that when she did come back, I was going to have a heart attack. I had been putting off thinking of what to say to her.

But what was I going to do once she had returned? Ignore her until the next day, when after spending the night with no sleep and tearing my hair out, I would find some way to apologize for how I acted the previous week? And then pile another apology on for ignoring her the day before because I couldn't think of what to say.

I hated this. I had made myself promise to try and give people warning next time my bitch flared up, like Christian had asked, except I wasn't joking.

I spent a good portion of Saturday morning lying around in bed. I watched a couple movies on my IPod hoping that my mother would think I was still sleeping and not bug me. That failed. She interrupted me in the middle of watching Tipping the Velvet. She said that someone was at the door for me, so I guess that it wasn't really her interrupting me, but the person at the door. Either way I was interrupted.

Christian had come to pick me up and drag me somewhere, to keep me from sulking the weekend away by myself. We ended up at the beach in La Push. And we ran into Jacob. Christian and Jacob kind hit it off, but I think Christian worked at hitting it off with Jacob because he thought Jacob was hot.

Not really much happened. We sat around and chatted with some of Jacobs friends from La Push, and then they all randomly just disappeared. They said they had to go, so I was like, whatever.

Christian and I made our way back to Forks and stopped to eat at the local diner. We ran into Bella and her father. I had never met Chief Swan before, and when Bella introduced us, he seemed relieved and invited us to sit with them. I asked Bella in a whisper why he seemed so relieved.

"He doesn't like Edward," she whispered back as I took a sip of pop, "so he's relieved that I have normal friends. But you two…normal?"

Unfortunately, I laughed at this and choked on my drink.

"Are you okay Alessa?" Chief Swan said as he stared me down.

"I'm fine. Bella just said something funny."

"So what have you kids been up to today?"

"We went down to the beach in La Push and hung out with some of the La Push kids," Christian answered.

I turned to speak to Bella as Christian went into further details, but Bella was looking sadly towards Christian, as if she missed out on the best day ever. I thought back through our day and tried to figure out why she would have thought she missed out, but I couldn't think of anything.

When the waitress approached us, Christian and I ordered. Chief Swan stood and thanked us for joining him and Bella, then turned to Bella.

"Let's get going."

Bella didn't look as if she wanted to go, but stood anyways.

"Christian and I can give her a ride home, if that's ok. I need some help with an assignment anyways," I quickly offered. Bella looked a little relieved and sat back down.

"I'll meet you at home later dad."

Chief Swan just nodded and left his tip on the table. I made sure he was out the door before I zeroed in on Bella.

"Okay, give it up. What was with the face, while Christian was telling your dad about La Push?"

Bella went into this extremely detailed story about Jacob and Edward fighting over her, and how Edward didn't like her being around Jacob. It all came out like some really bad love story.

I was jealous, and I thought it was funny that the boy I have met in the woods that day knew the majority of my friends. He could have said something to me, but then I realized that he probably didn't know. I choked on my pop again. They both laughed at me as I coughed.

"You jerks."

I enjoyed my food ignoring Christian and Bella while they tried to tell me they were laughing with me, and then it became a fry war as we all started stealing fries from each other.

"Where is Edward this weekend?" Christian asked finally noting that Bella wasn't attached to Edward's hip.

"Alice, Edward, and their parents went to join the rest of the family on the camping trip they've been on the last week."

"Is that where Blair has been?" Christian questioned.

"Yes," Bella responded as she looked towards me.

I quickly looked away, and I spent the rest of the time looking anywhere but at the two of them. When we left the diner, I was the first to be dropped off, which was fine with me, because I wanted some time to myself again.

I went straight up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I pulled out my IPod and began watching the first season of The L Word. After about 15 minutes though, I fell asleep.

I was woken up but a tapping sound. I turned towards my alarm clock and read 12:36am. As a sat up, groaning, I glanced around to find the source of the tapping sounds. I found nothing. Satisfied with my one glance, I laid back down. Just a soon as my head hit the pillow though, the sound started again. I quickly sat up and looked towards my window. As I looked at it I saw something small fly up to it, and as it connected with the glass, it made the tapping noise. There it was.

I rushed over to my window and opened it, but I guess I was too quick, or she did it on purpose, because an object hit me square between the eyebrows.

"Ow!"

Blair stood at the end of my driveway, where I could just barely make her out and chuckled. She walked towards the tree that rose up in my front yard and swung herself into it. Before I knew it, she was sitting on a branch in front of my window.

"Can I come in?"

She stared down at me with her golden eyes as I contemplated an answer to her question. It almost felt as is she was asking something completely different. I focused my eyes on something else to keep from blushing and moved away from my window. It was my invitation for her to come in without saying anything.

I sat down on my bed and looked up at her. She was wearing a beige turtle neck and gray denim jeans. She smiled and looked me up and down. I looked down and remembered that I was only wearing a tightly fitting shirt and my underwear.

"Turn around!"

She did as I commanded and chuckled some more. I quickly opened the second drawer on my dresser, and grabbed the first thing, pulling it on. It was a short black skirt, but it was better than standing there in my underwear.

"Why are you here?" I asked, staring at her back.

She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Because I haven't seen you in a week. Edward told me that you missed Monday, and that you've been down all week, whether you wanted to admit it or not. I thought you missed me."

I didn't know what to make of this. I stretched and turn to look at my clock once again.

"So you thought you would check on me at almost one am?" I yawned.

"Yes."

I rubbed my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Okay."

"There are some things I want to tell you too Alessa."

"Like?"

"Like how I came to be like this."

She reached over and ran a finger against my cheek. I shivered, but I couldn't tell if it was from the temperature of her skin, or if was pleasure from her touching me so endearingly.

"Can we go downstairs? I'm afraid that if we stay here and talk, I'm just fall back asleep. Let's go sit down in the living room."

Blair nodded in agreement and I stood, making my way towards my bedroom door. I opened it quietly and tiptoed past my parent's bedroom. I didn't hear Blair move behind me so I turned to make sure she was there and run into her. She caught me quickly and covered my mouth, knowing that I was about to complain. She shook her head at me and picked me up, carrying me down the stairs. After she set me down I flipped the light switch for the living room and dining room, and made my way to the kitchen to get some tea.

"I'll be right back."

When I returned to the living room, I found her seated in a recliner. I seated my self in the recliner next to her and made myself comfortable.

"I'll let you do the talking okay?" I stated, hoping she would understand that I was still drowsy.

"Got it."


	9. ENCHANTMENT

Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight and its original events are property of Stephanie Meyers.

AN: Sorry if it took me a little longer to update this chapter. I wrote it a couple times over, because I wasn't happy with some parts. I'm pretty happy with what I'm posting though, so I hope you enjoy. Also, Chapter 10 may take a while to come out, because I really haven't detailed the story much after this chapter, but I'll try to work on it soon.

Also, if anyone is interested in seeing why Blair plays with her hair during this chapter, you can view a pictures of her and Alessa on my dA account.

ne0geisha. deviantart .com/art/Photoshop-Blair-and-Alessa-108337065

* * *

"As vampires go, supposedly our transformation is to make us appealing to our pray. So why do I look so different? Different was my nature from the beginning.

"Of course my difference only made things more difficult for me back then. My parents paid as little attention to me as possible, focusing only on my brothers. This allowed me to do as I pleased. I had 3 older brothers, and out of all of them, I got along with only one. My twin Blayne. I spent the majority of my time with him, and the rest I spent keeping to my self. Oh, and flirting with the maids," Blair grinned.

"Blayne knew of my preferences to women and kept my secret, but my oldest brother wasn't so accommodating. One night he caught me seducing a maid. That night was the night I began my transformation into the life of the hidden.

"The night started as horribly as it ended. My brother must have seen me earlier, because when he dragged me from the room and into the woods, his friends were already waiting. They cut my hair," Blair said as she took a lock of her own hair between her thumb and forefinger, as if to signify that the current condition of her hair was the end result.

"The dressed me in men's clothing and began taking turns on me."

I watched Blair as she turned her head away from me, trying to the hide the emotions that where now washing over her face. I couldn't tell if it was anger or pain taking over her, but fear that it was anger kept me from reaching out for her hand. I was afraid that she might snap at me. But she took a deep breath and turned back to me.

"My brother took his own turn on me. He took the longest amount of time, taking his chance to beat me as well. Towards the end of his turn, he took a bottle of spirits and smashed it against my head. I'm pretty sure that was what killed me, and the beating I took from each of the other men played a part in it too. I'm pretty sure the bottle is what killed me though… or would have killed me if it hadn't been for Toran.

"Toran had watched the complete scenario from high in the trees above. He later told me that he preferred to stay out of human affairs. I asked him once, why he chose this time to go against his preferences and interfere. He only responded that he had been thirsty.

"The scenario played out like a horrible nightmare one might have after watching a scary movie, or so I've read. I was already losing consciousness when I spotted him watching from the trees. He jumped down and tackled me brother from me, I heard a loud crunch, and then my brothers screams of pain. Just as I felt my eyes close against my will, I felt something painful. I couldn't tell where on my body it had come from. But I slipped from consciousness completely; I could still feel a painful burning from inside my body.

"The pain only grew stronger, and for what seemed like years it was all I knew. The burning sensation made me feel as though I had been sentenced to hell. I tried to focus on something other than the pain but there was nothing for me to focus on, only the burning.

"I was quite surprised when the burning sensation began to vanish. I could just slightly move my fingers and then my toes. It had to be one of the most relief filled moments of my life. I had something else to focus on now, and as I focused more on the relief, the burning sensation began to diminish completely, except from my throat.

"I opened my eyes to a completely different world, yet it looked exactly the same as when I had left it years ago. I had not moved from the location where I blacked out. Around me laid the bodies of my brother and his friends. They did not look different to me, except that my eyes could see the beginnings of decay across their skin. I stood up and looked around for a moment. I moved closer to the body of my brother, his name I could not remember, and pushed him face up with my foot. It was the lack of decay on these men that told me that I may have only been blacked out for a few days.

"I though about the rest of my family and wondered if they had been out looked for my brother and I, or just my brother. I remembered Blayne. Would he be worried? At this thought I turned to identify the direct in which my home was and found it easily. Toran stopped me though, as I began to run. He only stood in front of me as a jumped back.

"I knew his face from the memory just before I backed out, but something told me that I should be careful. He made no noise and or motion to approach me further. He only motioned for me to follow him, and he began walking in the direction that I had been heading.

"Watching his movements was intoxicating, and I could see him watching me over his shoulder. His first comment to me was, 'You are an intriguing newborn.' I wasn't sure what this meant but continued following him. He later explained, as he did with most things, that my lack of interest and ability to be so civilized was amazing.

"I remember returning home to a succulent smell. It scared me but as I turned to run, I could hear my brothers wavering breathing from above and my fathers heated comments from the same room. I rushed up the stairs and into my brother's room.

"It turns out that my father was trying to find me; that he had assumed that I had something to do with my oldest brother's disappearance. He had tried to beat it out of Blayne. My twin was against the wall on his knees, blood trickled slowly down from a wound on the side of his head, and his strawberry blonde hair was matted with dried blood. I could smell that he was close to death, as I had been just a few days before.

"My father was stunned by my entrance but anger quickly returned to his face and a wooden post from the bed frame was in his hands. He quickly swung the post at me. I raised my hands in fear to block the post from hitting me, but when it hit, it splintered. My father backed away from me in fear, yanking Blayne in front of him for protection. My brother did not move, and he made no noise as I move towards him and my father.

"Blayne reached his hand out towards me. He knew what I had become, and yet he showed no fear. I reached out and took him from my fathers grasp, lowering him gently to the ground before I stood and turned to deal with my father again.

"My father lost his life at my hands, and my twin joined me in the life of a vampire. Toran had quickly changed my brother after I had laid him on the bed. I felt no remorse for murdering my father, and Blayne would not allow me to feel remorse for allowing him to be changed. He told me this when his screams of pain stopped three days later. "

Blair took a moment to look at me and studied me to make sure I was alright. I just started straight back at her. I studied her features in the dim light from the kitchen and figured that she must be beautiful in any light. I wondered what it would be like to look at her with the eyes of a vampire. She smiled when she determined that I was fine and continued.

"My brother and I never argued much when we were human but as vampires we seemed to disagree on many things. The main thing was our diet. I found that though my throat burned, I didn't have a taste for human blood. Blayne did.

"I found this out when Blayne was enduring his transformation. The burn in my throat got to be unbearable, and I asked Toran how to make it stop. He quickly described what I was to do. I wandered around my home, and found one of the last maids scampering about trying to gather her things to leave, but she saw me and dropped everything. Coincidentally she was the same maid with which my oldest brother caught me. She came willingly, like I was going to change her and bring her with me.

"I drained her quickly and before I knew it, she was lifeless in my arms. But I couldn't stand the taste of her blood. I left her body lying in the hallway and raced to the forest. I found that animal blood did not bother me. I was able to drink from large animals much easier than I was able to drink from humans.

"As soon as Blayne's transformation was complete, we left the town to travel as nomads. But I still had issues with Blayne and Toran's feeding. So when we ran into an Irish coven a few years back, their leader, a woman by the name of Siobhan, informed me about the Cullen's. She contacted them and Dr. Cullen said that I was more than welcome to join them at anytime.

"This was all done with secrecy, because I feared that Toran might think my ungrateful. It took me a few more years before I worked up the courage to leave my creator and my twin, but now I'm here.

"I'm much happier in this environment, and now I've found you. I've fallen in love with you Alessa," she said as she stood. She moved in front of me and leaned down, bringing her face very close to mine. I blushed softly.

"I hope that you'll consider being with me now and maybe in the future I can convince you in being with me forever."

I couldn't help it. I reached up and touched her cheek, then quickly slipped my arm around her neck and pulled her face to mine and kissed her. I assumed she took it as my answer. My answer for now anyways.


	10. AMASS

**_Disclaimer: All original Twilight characters are property of Stephanie Meyers._ **

**AN: Hey Guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I had the chapter written out, and I didn't like it. So I rewrote it. I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you enjoy. For all those that are returning readers, thanks for your support. And all of you that are also waiting for a MoonRise chapter, I should have one out soon.**

* * *

I awoke in my own bed, though I clearly remember falling asleep, curled up next to Blair on the couch downstairs. My logical assumption was that she had carried me back upstairs before she left. Sleeping probably wasn't the best thing for me, after hearing Blair tell me of her past. The horrible nightmare caused me to toss and turn all night.

Even thought Edward had informed me that their diet consisted of animals, my dreams were filled with images of the Cullens attacking me, including Blair. But it was on out-of-body dream, like I was some spectator, watching myself being drained then torn apart by savage monsters. The part that frightened me the most was that even though my body was in the hand of the predators, and I was the spectator to the horrid event, Blair watched the spectator me out of the corner of her eye the whole time. Even just thinking about it sent chills down my spine.

I pulled myself from my covers, and shivered, feeling a breeze circle my room. I looked back at my window, noticing the curtains fluttering softly. I pulled a thicker blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself, moving towards the window. I pulled the curtain back and looked outside, only to find Blair standing in the driveway with a soft smile on her face. I gasped slightly and froze, feeling Blair's gaze from my dream again. I shook my head and looked back down at Blair, to find her looking back at me confused.

I shook my head again and waved her up, hoping that I could push past the fear I was feeling and my pride to tell her about my nightmare. I stepped away from my window and sat back down on my bed, turning to watch her move cautiously into my room through the open window. As she turned to look at me, I shivered again before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Did I do something?" Blair asked before I could say anything.

I looked up at her, closed my mouth, and shook my head. She only gazed back at me, still confused.

"I had a bad nightmare, and it shook me."

Blair moved slowly to sit on my bed, preparing herself to listen. I began my retelling of my night, and the look on Blair's face became more and more concerned as I got farther into the story. When I finished telling her, I looked up and found her looking down, and troubled.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For telling you my story. If I had known it was going to freak you out like this I wouldn't have told you."

I looked at her and reached over to touch her hand, "I don't think it was the story itself, I just thing you choose the wrong time to tell it to me. The middle of the night when I'm half asleep probably wasn't the best choice."

She looked back up at me and sighed, "Maybe your right. Are you going to be okay?"

I thought about it for a moment and smiled softly, "I'm sure I will be."

"But I mean today. I wanted to take you to meet the rest of my family."

I blinked, "Umm...I'm not sure that I'm ready for that… I…"

"If it makes you feel better, you won't be the only human there, Bella will be there too, and if you want, we can invite Christian too."

I thought about the scenario for a moment. While the vision from my nightmare still haunted me, I still felt positive the Blair, Edward, and Alice wouldn't hurt me. Bella had been to the Cullen's before, and she was still alive. As I though about it more, the more open to the idea I became, especially if Bella and Christian were going to be there.

"Okay, but Christian definitely has to come, I'm mean if we all told him we spent the day at your family's place without him, he'd feel left out, since everyone else in our group will be there."

Blair smiled, somewhat relieved and stood up, "You should get dressed and go eat. I can hear your mother downstairs making food. I'll go pick up Christian and then we'll come pick you up. Just pretend you don't know that I'm inviting you. We'll come to the front door when we get here okay?"

I nodded, smiling, and Blair stood and leaned down slowly, kissing my cheek, still moving carefully. She slipped out my window quietly and I stood to get dressed.

Dressing myself this morning was a bit harder than it had been any other morning. The weather was in between today, the sky with a light gray cloud cover, with warm temperatures and a chilly breeze. I finally decided on dark denim jeans that were just slightly too long for my legs, but fit my curves nicely, and a forest green three-quarter sleeve shirt. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and against my will, a few strands fell to frame my face.

I made my way downstairs to find my mother standing at the kitchen stove and my father sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I started in on him quickly.

"Mom, the food smells great but what's that horrid smell over powering the food. It smells…. Like … man."

My dad quickly looked up from his paper glaring at me, and then turned to my mother, "Dear, did you hear something?"

I laughed and seated myself at the table near my dad and punched his arm.

"Right back atcha kid," he said as he winked.

My mom served us portions of omelet and sausage, prancing over and placing the plates in front of us, before grabbing her own plate off the counter and joining us at the table.

"So what are you up to today, Allie?" she asked as she cut her sausage into pieces with her fork.

I quickly shoveled some omelet into my mouth, so I could work out my answer. I held up my index finger, signaling her to give me a moment and chewed until I was able to swallow.

"I'm not sure yet. I thought about just swinging, and listening to some new music. The school choir is opening up for auditions soon, so I should probably start practicing. The woods are probably the best place anyways. That way if I'm good, I'll know because the birds won't be squawking and trying to get away."

As my parents laughed at my joke, the knock I would have expected later came. I jumped up and rushed to the door as mother stood too. As I reached the door she stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. I pulled the door open to find Blair pulling off her sunglasses and Christian was running up behind her.

"Alessa!" Christian exclaimed and glomped me, "Please say you're not doing anything today!"

"I'm not doing anything today?"

"Great! You can come with us to hang out with the rest of the Cullens and Bella!"

I enjoyed that Christian was super excited. I was still a little nervous because of my nightmare, but even that couldn't put a damper on Christian's excitement. I knew he was really only excited because he got to check out Alice's man, and the other Cullen brother.

"Hello Sophie," Blair called suavely to my mother.

My mother smiled brightly and invited them in, promptly telling me to move my butt as she walked back into the kitchen. I growled back at her as Christian and Blair stepped in.

"Are you kids hungry?" she called.

I lead Blair and Christian to the kitchen and sat down to finish my food.

"I just ate, but thank you," responded Christian.

"I'm fine, but thanks for the offer," was Blair's response.

I wolfed down the rest of my food so that we could leave. The less my parents knew about anything was better for me. My mother and father were bound to tease me as soon as the find out I was dating someone, and if my mother were to find out I was dating Blair specifically, it would be the end of my teenage life as I knew it. I jumped up once my plate was clean and skipped to the sink to rinse the dishes.

"Should Alessa bring anything?" my mother asked.

Blair shook her head, "No, my family has everything taken care of," she turned to me, "you may want to bring a jacket though."

I nodded and motioned for Blair and Christian to follow as I walked past them, heading to my room. Once we were all in my room I sighed and sat down on my bed. Blair seated herself next to me and cautiously slid her arm around me. She looked at me, her face showing the worry of what my reaction to her arm might be.

"I'm fine, I promise," I said looking at her.

She kissed the side of my head and Christian snickered.

"Is there something you two are failing to tell me?"

I looked up at Christian, sighing.

"Yes. At least I'm hoping so. Alessa didn't really provide me with a clear answer."

I knew that would only provoke Christian, and Blair knew it too, so I pushed her away in frustration. She laughed and Christian prodded.

"You are such a bitch Alessa! Why couldn't you have given her a straight answer?"

I noted the excitement in Christian's voice.

"Well lets see, I assumed that my answer was pretty straight… whether it was with words or not. Do I have to show you?

"Yes," both Christian and Blair declared at the same time. Christian laughed as Blair grinned.

"Fine."

I stood up and face Blair. Though it was probably a bit rougher than I had been the night before, due to my frustration with both of the people currently in my room, I pulled Blair up by her shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss. I could feel her inhale through her nose, and let it out like a sigh. She put her arms around me and held me in place, not allowing me to pull away from her. When I finally managed to pull my lips from her, Christian was clapping and Blair was grinning. Under the influence of my friend's energy, I couldn't help but smile.

Christian quickly lost interest in Blair and me as he began to look around my room. Blair still held me tightly to her, and took her chance to lean and whisper in my ear while Christian was distracted.

"Thank you," slipped from her lips, just barely audible. She kissed my cheek gently and leaned her forehead against mine. I laughed softly, and forgot about Christians presence until I hear an "ahem" from his direction.

"Just wanted to remind you two that I'm still here," he smirked.

"We should probably get going," Blair suggested as she released me from her hold.

Blair and Christian made their way out of my room and down the stairs while I rummaged through my closet for a sweater. Finally just pulling out a baggy black zip up hoodie, I rushed out of my bedroom after them. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, the two from were saying goodbye to my parents. I hugged my mom, and when I turned to my dad, he ignored me playfully, but winked. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed my friends out the door.

When we reached the street where Blair's car was parked, Christian was the first to climb in, always opting to sit in the back, but as I was climbing in, Blair arm caught mine and pulled me back out. She leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Really…thank you," she whispered again.

"For what?"

"For doing this today, even though I know you're nervous, and for accepting me," she said as she kissed my forehead. She let go of my arm and walked around to the driver's side as I climbed back into the car. Christian snickered behind me.

"Hush boy," I hissed as Blair climbed in.

"Does your mom always wave you off?" Christian asked, looking back towards my house. I turned my head to look and saw my mom grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Can we go?" I said as I slid down the seat, trying to hide. Blair pulled away from the curb and we began our drive to the Cullen's.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom saw you kiss me."

"But I thought you're mom already knew," Christian commented, slightly confused.

"My mother knows I'm gay, but I try not to tell her about my dating life."

"Why?" asked both.

"Christian… you know how she liked to gossip. Her hearing about my dating life is like a kid in a candy store. She'll poke and prod me with questions, most of which I'm not comfortable answering. And she'll tease me."

Christian joked that she was use the information to gossip with her ladies, and while I knew she wouldn't go that far, I would still have to put up with the questions. Blair gave me and apologizing look.

The rest of the drive was quiet. I tried not to think about my mom, and focused on the radio. Some of the music I knew, and hummed along to, others I just focused on listening to the lyrics with my eyes closed. I heard a song that I actually enjoyed and began to sing along with it, and when it ended, I heard clapping from behind me.

I blushed and quickly covered my face.

"Sorry!"

"For what?" Blair asked.

"Singing."

"You were good! You should join choir! Or even better, we should start a band!" Christian stated excitedly.

"And if you hadn't clapped, she would have continued singing," Blair commented with a slightly annoyed tone. Christian remained quiet the rest of the ride, but I didn't sing.

No much longer later we turned down a dirt road. The turn was barely visible from the street. I watched the green flash by in awe as Blair navigated the narrow winding road without hesitation. We pulled up in front of the large white house within moments. It was gorgeous. It was in a small meadow, and if the sun had been shining, the break in the trees would have made the house sparkle.

The front door to the house opened and Edward stepped out to greet us, followed by Bella, Alice, and a tall blonde boy who I was unfamiliar with. Christian quickly climbs from the car and rushed to Alice's arms. The blonde boy watched her with a look the reminded me of a deer in oncoming headlights. As I walked around the car after climbing out, I lacked myself onto Blair sleeve and allowed her to lead me foreword, but she quickly pulled my hand from her sleeve and intertwined her fingers into mine.

Alice skipped over and threw her arms around me, and I felt Blair tense up for me, but I threw my open arm around her, not letting go of Blair's hand.

"You're going to be fine Alessa! I promise! Come meet Jasper," she said as she took my hand and pulled me towards the blonde boy. Blair kept close as we approached him. Alice let go of my hand and slipped her hand into the boys.

"Guys, this is Jasper. Jasper, Christian," Alice said and Christian reached out his hand to Jasper. Jasper took it cautiously and shook. Alice smiled in my direction and announced, "And this is Alessa."

I was a little too frightened by him to move forward and shake his hand, but the side of his lip raised only slightly, and I felt an uncomfortable calmness sweep over me. Blair squeezed me hand slightly, and I nodded to Jasper. Jasper gave a courteous nod in return, and before I knew it, Edward was leading us into the house to meet the rest of the family.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Blair asked, walking slowly in front of me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I smiled nervously.


	11. REFRAIN

**_Disclaimer: All of the original Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. "My Last Breath" is property of Evanescence._**

**AN: Yeah... I finsihed this chapter, so yes, I will be posting a MoonRise chapter soon. Thanks for keep up! I appreciate everyone who reads, and please feel free to tell me what you think. Also please check this out, youtube(.)com/watch?v=BAJWw_OJCYg. Its the piano version of the song that actually inspired me to use that song. There are alot of mistakes, but besides that, its a gorgeous rendition.**

* * *

Walking into the Cullen's house was like walking into a palace. Not that I had ever been in a palace, but I could imagine right? I stood in the foyer, staring foreword at a wall of glass. Through the glass I saw more forest and a river. I hurried over to the window and looked down.

The house overlooked a cliff and at the bottom of the cliff was a large meadow, as if it was a continuation of the front yard, and at the opposite edge of the meadow the river's edge. The meadow looked like a great place for a picnic and I wondered if we would be eating outside today.

I realized that I had let go of Blair's hand as she walked up behind me and took it into hers again. I turned to look at her. I must have had a funny look on my face, because she chuckled softly before motioning for us to follow the others again. I looked and saw that everyone had moved out of the foyer and the large room I stood in.

I allowed Blair to lead me through a door left of the foyer. As we entered the kitchen, more faces then I had entered the house with, turned towards Blair and me. My grip on Blair's hand tightened as I noticed faces I was unfamiliar with. She squeezed my hand gently to let me know that she wasn't going anywhere. I took a deep breath to calm myself as the first unfamiliar faces approached me.

"You must be Alessa," asked gorgeous blonde man. His youthful looks made me think he wasn't much older than my friends and I, until he continued, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Alice's father, and this is my wife Esme."

"It's so nice to meet you Alessa," said the motherly woman next to Dr. Cullen. She held out her small hand cautiously.

I assumed that Edward had already given his family a warning about my fears, but the gentleness that exuded from his mother eased my nerves just enough that I was able to extend my free hand foreword. Esme took it in hers and cupped it with the other.

"I'm so glad that you could come today, please let me know if you need anything today, ok?"

I nodded back and smiled softly.

"So we have another Bella?" a tall brunette figure said as he stepped forward. His football player build stepped forward and leaned down slightly to look at me. Tucked under his arm was a Barbie Doll blonde. The girl only glared.

"Number 2," said the man, "are you just as twisted as our Bella?"

"She's nothing like Bella, Emmet," Blair answered for me. "Alessa, this is Emmet and Rosalie."

"Nice to meet cha Alessa," Emmet grinned, "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you around?"

"I certainly hope not," said Rosalie, "If she's nothing like Bella, she'll be smart enough to not hang around here."

I couldn't tell if Rosalie just didn't like other women besides her family, or if she was stating this as a warning, because they were vampires. I tightened my hold on Blair's hand again.

"Rosalie, did we introduce you to our friend Christian? No, well he's there," Edward pointed to where Christian was standing, and said something else, but it was so fast and low, I couldn't understand him.

Blair took my hand and led me out of the kitchen, followed by Alice, towing Christian by the hand, and then Jasper. Moments later Edward and Bella joined us in the living room.

"So what would you guys like to do?" Alice asked.

Unsure of what there was to do; Christian and I looked towards each other. Everyone else just chuckled. Alice went into a description of the things around the house that we could do, including listening to Edward play piano, playing board and video games, and going for a walk by the river. She also suggested playing trivia games.

Bella and I immediately opted out of the trivia game, both knowing that we stood no chance against the Cullens and Blair. I had seen how fast they could talk, and could only imagine the vast knowledge they had, living as long as they had, which lead me to wonder why they were going to Forks high. I figured I could ask Blair or Edward later.

"What kind of music are you good at on the piano?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Anything. While I prefer classical, and can play anything you throw at me."

I could only think that Edward sounded a bit cocky, like he was dying for someone to challenge him. Christian took the bait.

"Play…." he paused for a moment to think, "Claire de Lune!"

Edward turned quickly and began playing the requested piece.

"Wrong choice Christian," I heard Bella whisper, "Edward is a big Debussy fan, as am I."

I sighed and finally just seated myself next to Blair on the couch surrounding the piano as Edward continued to play. Blair slipped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"You should take this as a chance to practice. Ask Edward to play something for you," she whispered.

I shook my head quickly, "No way."

"But I want to hear you sing again. Please? For me?"

I couldn't help myself when I saw Blair pout, her face looking like that of a child. I sighed and stood back up and walked over to Edward. I knew that he didn't need me to say anything, but for appearance purposes I leaned over and asked if he would play a song for me. He nodded, and waited for the song title.

I thought about different songs that I could sing that would sound good with piano accompaniment. I leaned over and whispered in Edward's ear. He quickly began playing.

"Hold on to me love,

You know I can't stay long,

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid,

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

"Holding my last breath,

Safe inside myself,

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light ends here tonight.

"I'll miss the winter,

A world of fragile things,

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree,

Know you hear me,

I can taste it in your tears.

"Holding my last breath,

Safe inside myself,

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

"Closing your eyes to disappear,

You pray your dreams will leave you here,

But still you wake and know the truth,

No one's there.

"Say goodnight,

Don't be afraid,

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black.

"Holding my last breath,

Safe inside myself,

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight."

I opened my eyes to find everyone, with exception to Edward watching me. Emmet and Rosalie stood watching at the door to the kitchen, and Carlisle and Esme had seated themselves near the piano.

"Congrats Nightingale!" Emmet called, "You're no longer number 2! You should sing at mine and Rosalie's wedding."

Everyone started laughing, even Rosalie.


	12. AFFIRMATION

_**Disclaimer: All original Twilight characters are property of Stephanie Meyers.**_

**AN: HI GUYS! I know I know, long time to no write. I'm really sorry. Between school and work, I have no time, and usually what I do have is dedicated to friends, but I decided to take some time off from everyone and just work on myself... and my stories. So hopefully I'll have some more chapters of Crepescule up soon, and also some chapters of Moonrise, I've already started another chapter for that. Thanks to everyone who continues reading and supports my story.**

* * *

My face was flushed as the older Cullens stood up and smiled at me, leaving to go back to what they were doing. I looked back at Blair and covered my face. She stood and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and chuckled. As she kissed the side of my head, she whispered, "You were wonderful." I could only feel my face flush more.

Edward continued playing the piano for awhile, the rest of us just sat and listened and chattered, except Bella, who had taken as seat on the piano bench next to her lover. She sat and watched his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. I watched her out of the corner of my eye; I could feel the slight ping of jealousy. I still felt the nervous fear of my nightmare, and though Blair had been more than affectionate, as had I, I still felt that I couldn't be as close to Blair as Bella was to Edward. I shook my head as it told me to get over myself, and stop being such a douche.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked, looking down at me. I didn't want to look back up at her; it probably would have made it obvious as to what was wrong. Instead I just nuzzled against her and tried to come up with an excuse as quickly as possible.

"I'll be fine," I started, still unsure of what to say, "I…. could we go for a walk maybe? Just the two of us?

I assumed this would have tipped her off that I wanted to talk about something, away from the rest of the gang. She brushed a piece of hair from my face and smiled.

"Sure."

Blair explained to everyone where we were going and that we would be back soon, and lead me out the front door. We walked around the side and she led me down a small steep path. At the bottom of the path was the meadow I had been admiring when we first entered the house. A slight breeze made the grass sway as I stood looking around, and pushed my hair into my face. I gathered into to one side of my head and looked at Blair, who watched me.

"You're still nervous about the dream, but you came walking alone with me?" she asked.

I nodded before responding.

"I don't want to be nervous. I want…" I stopped and walked out into the field more, towards the river. I could hear Blair follow. "I want what Bella and Edward have. I want to be able to be so close to you, and not feel like this. But I don't think it's your fault that I feel like this. I think it's just the way people are raised. Vampires, through most believe they're fictional, are personified as monsters. But look at you, look at the Cullens. None of you are monsters. "

I continued staring out towards the river as Blair grew closer. I knew she was making herself seem loud as she came closer, she was always so quiet when she walked. Maybe she was just doing it so that she didn't scare me. I didn't want to say anything further, at least for the moment.

I felt her cautious hands slips to my hips and she stepped against me. She slipped her arms around my waist and pulled me as close as she could against her hard body without hurting me. I closed my eyes and slid my hands over her arms, and interlocked my fingers into hers.

"I want to be with you Blair," I whispered.

Blair rested her head against mine and looked out towards the river as well, "I want to be with you as well."

I flushed slightly and closed my eyes for a moment, hugging her arms tightly. "I'll be fine soon. I promise."

Blair loosened her arms from around me, and stepped in front of me and smiled. As she held out her hand, she began walking backwards, provoking me to take her hand. As I slipped mine in hers, she turned and led me towards the river.

"You know, it's nice to sometimes just nice to sit by the river to think. For some reason the flowing water helps clear my mind when I can't think," she said as she continued walking, "Maybe it will help you clear the nightmare from your fear, or at least the fear of the nightmare."

I smiled and quickened my step. The breeze picked up slightly as we ran, and when we reached the river's edge, I was already feeling much lighter. She let go of my hand, and watched me approach the edge of the river. I stood there staring down at my reflection in the water. The rippling sound was calming and as I closed my eyes, the sounds flooded my mind and pushed everything out.

"Can I know what's in your mind now? I'm not Edward you know," Blair mused.

I grinned; my eyes still closed as I teased her, "Are you sure? You could tell me what I'm thinking now."

Blair looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled.

"You're thinking about how sexy I am, aren't you?" she grinned.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, shaking my head in mock disgust, "Seriously? While you're definitely sexy, that is NOT what I'm thinking about."

Actually, I wasn't thinking about anything. I was really just taking in the sound of the water. It made me miss California and the sound of the waves under the sun. I used to go to the beach with friends and while they would all be building sand castles or wake boarding, I would stand out in the waves and just listen.

Without even realizing I was speaking, and explanation floated from my mouth, "It was my calm time, ya know? Soaking up the sun and the sound of the waves, amongst the sounds of the happily squealing children and the couples chasing each other down the beach."

I closed my eyes again as I remembered the last time I had been to the beaches in California. It had been just after the break up with Marissa. My friends had taken me in hopes that it would cheer me up, but that break up hurt. Everything seemed so different, it un-nerved me so much that I never returned. And then we moved.

I opened my eyes once again and found that Blair was next to me again. Her face showed concern as she took my hand and spoke, "You looked so sad just now. Is there something you're note telling me?" as she pulled me close again.

I took a moment to debate on whether or not to tell her, but decided it was easier to just be truthful. It was easier than being pestered about it later on. I began speaking and she listed without interrupting. When I finished, she hugged me gently.

"I promise that you won't have to worry about that with me, "she stated in an attempt to cheer me up, "I have no interest in dating a man."

I couldn't help but laugh as she sneered at the thought of being with a male. It was something I would have done as a joke if someone had mentioned me hooking up with a guy. She grinned and pulled me against her, as the breeze picked up again. I looked out over the water, feeling more comfortable against Blair than I had earlier.

"Thank you for being patient with me today. I've probably been a pest."

"A is probably not the best word, but you definitely should be thanking me for being patient," she grinned, "I've already got a plan for getting back at you though." And then under her breath she added, "Even though it's pretty much my fault anyways."

Blair grasped me tightly and lifted me. I was surprised at how easily she lifted me, but the shock dispersed and was replaced with realization as we began moving ever-so-slightly closer to the water's edge. We were only a few steps from it to begin with.

"Blair… Don't you dare?" I squealed, trying to struggle from her grasp.

"Don't I dare what?"

"Don't you dare put me in the water. That water is freezing!"

Blair chuckled as she tossed me into the water. I collide with a wall of cold water, and splashed around for a moment as the collision left me disoriented and cold. When I finally got my bearing and stood up, shivering horribly, Blair gave a sympathetic chuckle and beckoned me to her.

"Come here. I promise I'll seem warmer now," she joked as she held her arms open.

I rushed through the slow current as quickly as I could at the mention of warmth. Practically falling into her arms, I could tell what she meant. As she wrapped her arms around me she felt warmer, though only slightly, just as she said.

"W-why…" I chattered.

Instead of responding, Blair picked me up, princess style, and began running back towards the house. For a moment, I lost the thought of how cold I was and was stuck by awe as the grass of the meadow blurred past us. The trees from the opposite edge of the river seemed as if they were receding away from us, and not as if we were moving. The speed in which Blair moved made me slightly dizzy, but before I knew it, we were standing back at the entrance to the Cullens house.

Blair set me down and took my hand, leading me through the front door. The heated interior warmed me slightly. I looked around for everyone, but found only Alice and Bella standing halfway up the grand staircase in front of me. They were hold what looked like dry clothing and fluffy towels. I beamed appreciatively.

"Go with them," Blair urged.

The girls chuckled as I ascended the stairs. Alice began moving up the stairs just before I reached where she had stood, but Bella waited for me. Alice led the way into a large grand room. I looked around.

The bed to the left of the room was huge, and was covered by a white stain comforter with gold trim. Directly in front of me was another door that looked as if it led to another room. Maybe a walk in closet? To the right was what looked like a movie stars dressing room. The large 3-paneled mirror was lined with white light bulbs and the counter in front of it was covered with cosmetics and little bottles. I moved forward and picked up one of the bottles and found that it was in another language, as were most of the bottles.

Alice commanded me to strip of my wet clothing. Upon doing so, she wrapped a large, fluffy towel around me. Bella motioned for me to sit in a luxurious salon chair in front of the dressing room mirror as Alice dug through a drawer and pulled out a blow dryer.

"I'm so glad she has you to treat like a doll now. I was never much into the way she tries to dress me," Bella cringed as Alice began drying my hair. I chucked as Alice started up, "I won't go overboard, Alessa. I promise."

When Alice was finished with my hair, which she had blown out straight, she proceeded to play with my face. She kept it simple, which I was thankful for. I never wore much make up. She had matched my foundation perfectly, added some color to my cheeks, gave me only a slight shade of color above my eyes, and topped it off with black eye liner and mascara.

She pulled me up to stand and lead me to the middle of the room to dress me. She had chosen to have me don a strapless dress of midnight blue taffeta. While it wasn't an evening gown, something about it still made me feel as though I was over dressed. It felt much too beautiful and much too expensive for me to even be wearing.

"Alice," I complained, "a dress, really? What good is this suppose to do for me?"

"Make you look gorgeous; of course, "she chimed.

I shook my head as Alice handed me a black cardigan sweater to wear with the dress, then walked to the door of the room. She opened it quickly, and Blair and the boys began filing through. I flushed and hid behind Bella.

Christian laughed as he bounced over to me and pulled me from behind Bella. "Why so flustered, love," he sang as he twirled me, "you look absolutely stunning."

Everyone laughed as he twirled me, and then began filing back out of the room. Christian tugged me over to Blair and dropped my hand in hers and followed everyone out the door of the room.

"You do look beautiful," she said, causing me to flush. "It would be a pity to waste such a gorgeous dress just hanging out around a house with friends. Can I take you out tonight? Our first date maybe?"

I could only nod my response.


End file.
